1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power driven screw driver having screw holding means and more particularly, to an improved screw driver including a spindle member disposed within a hollow screw driver body, a locking member operatively associated with one end portion of the spindle member, a coiled spring at the other end of the spindle member, a movable shank having screw holding means and operatively associated with the spindle member, and a clip lever for locking and releasing the locking member, whereby when the clip lever is actuated to release the locking member, a screw to be applied and held by the screw holding means is forced to initially drive the screw in a portion of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of power driven screw drivers which are known in the art having a coiled spring therein. However, such power driven screw drivers have proven to be unpractical with little if any practical use for the claimed purposes in the construction field. Such power drive screw drivers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,782 to Stansell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,366 to Koza, U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,901 to Murad et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,967 to Stull, U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,968 to Luber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,193 to Croall, Jr., et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,170 to Sciascia.